Not Alone Forever
by GigiGoodfellow
Summary: She was surrounded by hot Quileute boys that walk around half naked all day, she had a loving mother, and a brother that completely adored her, and a new step dad that wanted to just make her happy, but she never felt more alone in her life.


Leah Clearwater was alone. She was surrounded by hot Quileute boys that walk around half naked all day, she had a loving mother, and a brother that completely adored her, and a new step dad that wanted to just make her happy, but she never felt more alone in her life. Since her dad died, all she's wanted was to have him hold her comfort her; even though when he was alive she rarely let him.  
>Every morning she would wake up, make breakfast, run her patrol, and then wander into the woods. It was routine, and that was how she liked it.<br>This one morning, after patrol, she let her feet lead her to there they wanted to go. She wound up at the cemetery.  
>Leah had not been there since her dad's passing; the memories were just too strong there. But this morning, it seemed as if the ultimate answer was there.<br>She slowly opened the faded black gate, wincing at the loud groan it made in protest. Walking along the rows of tombstones, she studies each and every one, until she reached the one that read  
>'Harry Clearwater;<br>Loving father, friend, and husband  
>Rest in peace.'<br>Her knees collapsed as the unshed tears started to pour over. The tears she held in when Sam and Emily announced their engagement, the tears from when Sue married Charlie, the tears from when she learnt that even if she stopped phasing, she'd be infertile, and most of all, the tears that her dad wasn't there for it all.  
>"Hi daddy," she began. The story was long, and depressing, but she told him.<br>So wrapped up in her reunion with her dad, she didn't notice the footsteps behind her. Only when an arm wrapped around her, did she realize that she wasn't alone, but she didn't stop with her story, she just took a deep breath and continued.  
>Jacob sat next to her the whole time, not saying a word, just being there. He held her tighter as she finished her story and her cries grew more and more intense.<br>"I couldn't take not being with him, Jake." she whispered.  
>"I know, I know." he murmured into her hair as he held her. And he did know she was glad that she could confide in him without actually speaking. The silence drew on, Jacob holding her, and Leah drawing small patterns on his bare chest. As the night fell, she got up and held out a hand to him. Pulling him up, she didn't let it go, just moved to their fingers were intertwined.<br>"Thank you." she said. It sounded so odd against the silent night, but had a comforting tone to it.  
>Jake's eyes widened. Did Leah Clearwater just thank him? He looked down and the older girl and grinned, "Maybe you can find some other way to thank me...?"<br>Leah raised an eyebrow. "Jake, stop. You aren't getting some tonight."  
>"Ah, I see, so tomorrow then?"<br>"Fuck you."  
>"Any time, beautiful."<br>Leah laughed and pulled him out of the cemetery, their hands still intertwined, neither of them making a move to pull away.  
>Leah turned and stole a quick glance as they silently walked back to her house. She'd be back soon.<br>The walk was short and quiet. They could hear more than the average human could- then again they weren't the average human. They could distantly hear Emily baking her amazing muffins, and Claire singing along to Hannah Montana.  
>Leah smiled at that. She had given her that CD this morning.<br>"Here" Jake said, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
>There they were, standing in front of Leah's house. She saw Seth, Embry and Quil in the living room, no doubt playing Black Ops.<br>"Thanks Jake," she said again.  
>"My pleasure." he said, drawing her closer to him.<br>As she looked into his huge chocolate brown eyes, she had an urge for the second time that day. Except this time she didn't want to walk away to a cemetery, she wanted to stay right there, in his arms. His big, strong-  
>All her thoughts were cut off, and replaced with one.<br>Jacob Black is kissing me.  
>It didn't take Leah anytime to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back with everything she had. He felt him, she wanted him, and she never ever wanted him to stop kissing her.<br>And her wish would have come true, if it wasn't for-  
>"What the fuck? Jacob! That my sister! Ew!" Seth.<br>That boy was dead.  
>Leah pulled away to find the three boys now out on her front porch. Embry and Quil were grinning like hyenas, Seth, on the other hand looked as if her were about to hurl.<br>"Seth..." Leah warned.  
>Jacob grinned, and pulled her back into him.<br>"Hey Leah. Before you go castrate your brother there, let me kiss you again."  
>So she did.<p> 


End file.
